1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
While it is important to relax effectively stress applied to an external terminal of a semiconductor device, according to a conventional method, reinforcement is formed around respective external terminals after forming a plurality of external terminals, thus making it difficult to apply partial reinforcement of the external terminals.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate reinforcing partially the external terminal.